One Coffee To Go
by Lex Noctis
Summary: All Regina wanted was a cup of coffee to go, but stepping to the melodic ding of the doorbell into that diner had inadvertently started something special. Something neither she nor the woman who made that cup cloud have foreseen. (Red Queen, College AU, prequel to Stormy Weather)


**Title:** One Coffee To Go

 **Fandom:** Once Upon a Time

 **Pairing:** Regina Mills / Ruby 'Red' Lucas

 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content (F/F, vanilla)

 **AN:** Second story in Beside You series. Written for Red Queen Week. This one centers around how Regina and Ruby met and what happened after. It is a follow up to Stormy Weather, but chronologically, for the most part, it serves as a prequel. The order in which you read those two is not important for the overall plot. This story takes place over the period of ten months and ends right before the events of Stormy Weather. Enjoy!

* * *

 **. . .**

 **One** **C** **offee** **T** **o** **G** **o**

 **. . .**

Regina walked into the diner to the melodic ding of the bell above the door. She had not been here, a thought had never occurred to her before regardless of the fact that the homely diner was located less than a block away from her apartment. Seeing how she was used to drive everywhere and spend most of her work week at the University and the surrounding areas, this was not that surprising.

Were it not for Kathryn's demand that she change her habits and get out more, Regina would have not found herself stepping into the diner she had driven past for years. She was still not at all convinced that taking up yoga at the local healthcare center on Saturdays rather than using the gym in her apartment building was exactly what her friend meant. Kat wanted her to find some relaxing routine, a way to let off the stress. At least, she knew Regina better than to imply that her social life was lacking. In fact, Regina had been perfectly content with annual if a bit tedious visits to Boston club scene. A number of easy engagements would usually follow, no string attached, and that was exactly how she liked it, at least for the moment. Kathryn knew about her stance, and her reasons for it, and stopped interfering a long time ago.

What her blonde friend did not know, but probably suspected, was the fact that Regina was bored. She was used to work over the weekend, grading papers and planning lectures, and she still committed part of her Sunday to those activities, but the itch to get back to work was following her even now. Not to mention that yoga was not at all more engaging than her usual working out routine. _And_ she had to dissuade three men, and strangely enough one woman, from hitting on her so far. Suffice it to say she had changed courses and was tempted to forget the whole thing altogether.

On the inside the diner was a bit out of time. The red leather of the booths, high round stools at the counter, it all screamed of the roaring 80s. But at the same time pristine whiteness of the walls, several neat tables by the wide and tall windows and sleek lighting apparatus were increasingly modern. The tasteful modern photographs hanging above the booths, pictured black and white cityscapes, some with a red streak or two of the speeding cars. The interior was definitely leaving an impression. Regina looked around for a minute taking it all in. She got the feeling of clashing personalities – as if there were more than one person responsible for this choice of design. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. What should have been a surreal disaster on paper worked quite well in practice. She found herself enjoying the look of the place and felt an uncharacteristic disappointment after remembering she did not want to linger. All Regina wanted was one coffee to go. The course started at ten and she had just under an hour to get to the center. Unable to stifle an annoyed huff at the thought of wasting two hours of her life, Regina made her way to the counter.

She looked over the space, but the only people in sight were a several customers enjoying their breakfast and a teen waitress swiping one of the tables near the window. Regina was not about to entrust her order to that girl. No matter how much of a lenient teacher she was, at least she thought so despite the reputation she had earned among the students, Regina was accustomed to get the best for herself. She looked around once more stepping right to the counter.

Right at that moment the swivel door leading to the staff rooms alerted her to an arrival of hopefully someone more competent. Regina turned her head in the direction of the sound and her eyes fell upon a young woman.

She was tall, much taller than Regina especially now that she wasn't wearing heels. Dark brunette tresses with dyed in carmine streaks that blended seamlessly with the rest were falling in waves around her shoulders framing a rather sharp and angular face. Although, that bone structure didn't diminish her beauty, but rather focused it further giving the woman an air of tamed wilderness. She wore a white long-sleeved button-up paired with dark jeans. But what immediately drew Regina's gaze were the eyes. Teal green, vibrant they shone on her face, which in combination with her impossibly wide smile had an almost blinding effect.

Regina blinked. The impression of the first second vanished. The employee walking to take her place behind the counter was no longer unnaturally radiant. It was, granted a gorgeous woman, but now that Regina blinked there was no longer an aura around that unusual brunette. Who had just stopped right in front of her and gave her another bright smile.

"Good morning! What can I get ya?"

"Just coffee, please."

"Alright." the woman nodded. "How do you want it?"

"Black," said Regina offhandedly.

"Sugar?"

"No."

"So, one black, bitter and I assume scalding hot cup. Classic." confirmed the brunette behind the counter, approval clear in her bright eyes.

Regina pursed her lips not entirely sure as to what she thought of this girl. Yet something about her open, genuine demeanor caused her to return the smile.

"Well, dear, if I wanted one of those obnoxious hundred ingredient concoctions, I would have gone to that hipster coffee shop around the corner. But since all I want is a simple cup of coffee, you get my business."

The waitresses grin widened. "You are in luck, then. Our motto at Granny's is simplicity sells."

Regina rose a perfectly sculpted brow. "Isn't it _'F_ _ood that tastes of home_ _'_?" she tilted her head towards the slightly frayed poster in the corner above the counter.

"That too," nodded the brunette holding her gaze a little too long for politeness.

"My coffee, dear?" interrupted the silence Regina.

"Yes, right away! Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"No, I'll take my coffee to go, if you don't mind."

The waitresses lips twitched as if she was about to confirm that, yes, she minded, but she smiled instead. "Maybe I can tempt you with our Saturday special?"

Regina leaned lower onto the counter. She ought to have been annoyed at the persistent girl, but strangely she was amused more than irritated.

"And what is this special?" drawled she, a smile playing on her lips.

"Apple pancakes. The best in the city," said the girl smugly.

"Perhaps, another time." Regina gave her a polite smile and turned to take a seat at one of the window tables to wait for her cup-to-go, but she wasn't given the opportunity to make a single step.

"Oh, come on!" cried out the woman startling Regina a bit. The brunette brought her palms flat on the counter and leaned toward Regina. "Lemme guess here: you just thought you'd get a cup on your way and had no interest in this diner. Maybe it's not your scene, maybe you prefer high-class restaurants, but you didn't want to stick around. Am I close?"

Regina was so taken aback by this woman's bluntness, she blinked, opened her mouth, then closed it. She stared at the woman behind the counter, who seemed extra smug at getting such a reaction out of her.

"I take it as a 'yes'," she said nodding her head forcefully, a few stray tresses framing her face. "But then, you stepped in, looked around and Granny's got a spot in your heart. I saw it happen from the kitchen. Come on, admit it, Lady, you really wanna stay and try our pancakes!"

Regina stared bewildered at the brilliant smile and bright eyes, then she chuckled and shook her head in defeat. This girl had the most unusual take on marketing she ever experienced! Still laughing softly Regina took a seat on a high stool at the bar. She folded her hands in front of her and regarded her morning entertainment with a mix of respect and incredulity. And perhaps just a bit of admiration.

"Am I to take it you're always use this pitch, Miss..." Regina leaned in a little to peek at the nametag. "Lucas? Is it a new invention, possibly of your own design?"

"Got you to sit down, didn't I?" shot back the brunette.

Regina laughed to the further enjoyment of the woman. She grinned wider still, imitated a formal bow and said, "My name is Ruby Lucas and I will be delivering your ambrosia today."

"A bit presumptuous, Miss Lucas, don't you think?" the corner of Regina's mouth had twitched. "Though I shouldn't be surprised, I suppose. You have an interesting idea of serving customers, I must say."

"It's Saturday," shrugged Ruby as if that explained everything. "Alright, you sit here, relax. I'll just relay an order of pancakes and be right back."

She turned on her heels, performed some magic over the coffeemaker, slender fingers flying over the buttons, and disappeared through the staff door.

Regina found herself sitting alone at the bar, none of the other customers paid her any mind. This sort if conversations were either commonplace here and the regulars got used to them or, perhaps the food really was _that_ good. Regina shook her head, the little bit of excitement tweeting in the pit of her stomach. No, she didn't let the unusual charm of this place get to her, nor was she expecting a five star meal. But the way this morning progressed had invigorated her if she were to be honest with herself and Regina always was. All this had been so outside of her predictable, stale routine she wanted to see the odd breakfast through. Maybe this was exactly what Kathryn had meant, not the bloody yoga. Regina didn't feel a slightest bit of disappointment at the thought of missing her class. Neither did she felt relieved. Being in the moment simply was more interesting and that, _that_ was new.

Regina had been a creature of habit since she was little. Yes, she could be impulsive from time to time, but most of her life she had put more faith into planning and preparation than the 'go with the flow' mentality. She looked out of the window and tried not to think on exactly which dreadful event in her life had made her this way, sucked all the spontaneity out of her life.

She hadn't had the chance to dwell on that for too long. The sound if the swivel doors grabbed her attention again and she turned to the sight of Ruby strolling to the whizzing coffeemaker. She fussed over the cup not showing any sign that she knew Regina was watching her. And she was. Regina had expected Ruby to embellish her order, to make some fabulous concoction instead of a simple cup of coffee. It was obvious: this woman was striving to impress. The _why's_ of that hadn't entered Regina's head yet, she was more interested in the _how_ at the moment.

Despite her expectations Ruby let the scalding liquid pour in a simple white cup, waited a bit for the drops to cease and picked it up by the plate. She hadn't even bothered with a spoon.

The cup migrated in her hands drifting closer to Regina until the sharp, invigorating smell reached her nostrils. She inhaled a deep breath and there had to have been a pleased smile emerging on her lips, because Ruby was grinning again when Regina opened her eyes and looked up. The mystery of a woman just put the cup in front of her and winked. It was like she was reading Regina's mind and had been for a while. The smug expression hadn't left her face. And the only way Regina could interpret it was ' _I got you figured out_ '.

"Enjoy your coffee. The pancakes will be ready in a moment. Excuse me," said Ruby and floated off to check on the other customers.

That surprised Regina as well. She could have sworn the impossible woman wanted to gloat or in some other way acknowledge her unpredictability. Or maybe that was the point. Ruby went against all of her expectations and, what was worse, Regina couldn't figure out if this was fully intentional or just a part of how she usually behaved. Her narrowed eyes followed Miss Lucas, who she surmised was either the co-owner or the manager, across the diner. She could have sworn Ruby could feel her gaze just like before at the coffeemaker, but did nothing to acknowledge it. The regulars seemed to like her. Wherever she went her smile was returned, the short conversations appeared friendly and welcomed.

Finally, Regina caught herself staring longer than polite interest allotted for and turned her attention to the steaming cup in front of her. The little wisps of steam swirled above the black surface and Regina inhaled the heavenly aroma. Sleepless nights of college life and subsequent vicious battle to further her career had resulted in Regina being a hair short of addicted to the reinvigorating liquid. Coffee was something she really couldn't function without. Well, she could, of course, if she wanted to, but the snappy bitch with razor sharp wit and no mercy for whoever stumbled in her way she turned into without the drink was not something she was all that proud of. The fortunate circumstance of this morning was that she already had a cup, several hours ago, straight out of bed. Thus her demeanor wasn't that bad, but another cup couldn't hurt, right?

She ran the tips of her fingers along the porcelain feeling the heat through it. With an unconscious smile tugging at her lips Regina lifted the cup, it drifted closer and closer and once she tipped it to her parted lips, her eyes closed. She took a small sip. Bitter taste rolled along her tongue, hotness warmed her throat. After three sips she had to admit – this was exactly what she wanted. A hot, black, delicious cup of coffee. She licked her lips and hummed in contentment. Which was exactly the moment a snicker sounded next to her.

Regina opened her eyes, startled for the third time since she entered the diner. That appeared to be becoming a regular occurrence this morning. Ruby was standing to her left with a plate of pancakes in one hand and utensils in the other. The smirk on the younger woman's face was somewhere between bemused and devilish. She had served the plate wordlessly, only making Regina more tense, but not uncomfortably so.

However, right before she left again, Ruby gave her a wink and said in a quiet voice, "That coffee must be something else. Nobody moaned at my coffee before."

Ruby smiled at the small rosy blush that tinged Regina's cheeks and once again disappeared into the staff area.

Regina stared after her, keeping her eyes on the gently swiveling door until it came to a halt. Then she puffed out a breath and looked down at the plate. The pancakes looked delicious. Thick and fluffy, golden like the sun with just a touch of firmer brown crust at the edges. She took the knife and fork Ruby had left for her and tried a small piece. The taste was indeed superb, the smell and texture of apples weaved into the pancake giving it a wonderful aftertaste. Much better than Regina would have expected of a simple diner, even less of one named _Granny's_. She was in no way an expert, honestly her cooking skills were decent, but not incredible, and she preferred Italian and Spanish dishes rather than the staples of American cuisine. And yet this might as well be the best pancakes she could get in Boston.

She had devoured the plate before she even realized what she was doing. Regina regained her upright pose and took one of the last two sips from her cup. The food didn't lay as a burden in her stomach making her eyelids heavy and limbs lax, on the contrary. As if in defiance to the common sense she felt lighter, her body warm and full of energy.

With a satisfied sigh Regina finished her coffee, glanced at the big clock hanging in the corner and made to get up. She had missed her cut off time for the yoga course and yet she wasn't regretting it one bit. Regina had already decided, somewhere in between pancake number one and number four, that she'll quit the yoga class. And today she would rather use the gym in her apartment building anyways.

She was in the middle of pulling the wallet from her compact over-shoulder sports bag, when the mirthful voice already sounding familiar to her ears stopped her in her tracks.

"Leaving already?"

Regina turned, wallet in hand, to see the figure of Ruby Lucas leaning with her hip against the barstool. There was a smile on her lips as per usual, though this time it wasn't blinding but rather subdued. The meaning behind the words was unmistakable. It seemed despite the fact that Ruby hadn't spend more than five minutes next to her, for whatever reason she didn't want Regina to leave. Regina had deposited a few bills on the counter, including a generous tip, the corners of her mouth twitching. She looked Ruby up and down and her eyes widened slightly at the detail she haven't noticed before. The bright red ankle boots she was wearing! The contrast of these shoes to every other item of clothing this contradiction of a woman wore was striking. The 'all business' attire, though flattering in its own way, ended abruptly at the hem of her jeans.

Regina chuckled under the breath, gave the mysterious Miss Lucas one last polite nod and turned to the door. Yet, as it had happened before, a cheerful voice stopped her with one hand on the door handle.

"Hey, can I at least get to know the name of such a nicely tipping potential regular?"

Regina quirked her lips suppressing their desire to stretch into a full blown grin. "Regina Mills. Though if I were you, I'd hold off on that regular talk."

"A girl can hope," shrugged Ruby, then she smiled. "We would love to see you again, Madam Mills." And she gave her a theatrical bow, not an ounce of embarrassment in the movement.

Regina tilted her head, murmured, "Goodbye," and left the diner, melodic ding following her outside.

She walked a few paces, stopped and looked around to see Ruby standing at the window tables wiping them clean and pretending like she wasn't glancing out of the window a second ago. Regina let out a soft laugh while mouthing 'Madam' incredulously. She regarded the facade of the diner noticing the red streaks in the design. It was a good idea to try this place after all, thought Regina walking briskly towards her apartment building. Certainly, the best entertainment she had for ages. The taste of pancakes and coffee lingered on her tongue and a private smile had not left her face all day.

 **. . .**

That was the time of their first meeting. Right after that nothing happened, really. Regina quit the yoga course. She didn't pick up anything else, but rather set her Saturdays for total relaxation. She would go to the park, visit a museum, take a trip to the cabin, have a long phone call with her mother or father, something she had been neglecting to do – anything not taxing and focused more on herself than her work. It felt good to disengage from the routine, put some distance between Regina, the person and Professor Mills, the teacher.

But three weeks passed and she realized she had been frequenting that same diner, and far more often than she would have guessed. Not only had Regina developed a habit of having breakfast there every Saturday, but she would occasionally stop by after work to pick up a slice of apple pie or something else for dinner.

The woman who took a liking to her wasn't always there, but when she was Ruby always met her with a smile and some unexpected remark. It was like she had been set on testing the limits of Regina's ability to predict what she was going to say or do. That proved to be indeed an engaging game since Regina had always prided herself on being an excellent judge of character, but with Ruby she could never guess.

At first she thought Ruby Lucas was managing more than one diner, that she was a hired from outside evaluating expert, but pretty soon Ruby had put her guessing to rest.

"It's a family business. The infamous Granny is actually my real granny. I have been waitressing in this diner since I was a teenager. Of course, now with college I don't have as much time, but I'm always here to help when I'm needed."

Idle conversations and polite greetings grew into long talks over breakfast or lunch, simple topics of the diner interior design or stereotypical weather turned into engaging discussions about any subject and none in particular. Little anecdotes became inside jokes, friendly smiles became genuine laughter. At some point all of it transformed into an endless stream of teasing and flirting. Quips and veiled references, an exercise in a quick-on-their-feet back and forth Ruby proved to be extremely capable at. The friendly competition was pushing them closer, but still kept at some distance.

Until one day Regina had walked up to the diner on a bright Saturday morning to the sight of Ruby already waiting for her at one the window tables. She looked different. Every time Regina had seen Ruby so far she was working, and thus dressed respectably and fitting of a manager. Usually in a single colored long-sleeved button-up paired with dark slacks or jeans. She may have worn a bracelet or two, not counting other jewelry, but it had always been subdued, in line with her position as the face of Granny's. On pair with the aging matriarch herself, whom Regina had already had the pleasure of meeting.

In any case, the Ruby Lucas sitting at the table was remarkably different from what Regina came to expect. She was wearing a waist length leather jacket. Something thin and light, with long tails at the front that were tied in a loose knot at her abdomen. The white tattered t-shirt underneath showed off a washed out logo of some band. Jean shorts were accompanied by a belt with ornate buckle in a form of a wolf's snarling head. And below that her legs were tightly wrapped in black leggings married with a dozen horizontal rips. Red ankle boots on a nervously tapping foot – the single familiar detail of the outfit.

Besides the clothes there were other changes that drew Regina's eyes through the window. Several necklaces were hanging off Ruby's neck as well as two bracelets secured on her arms – one on each wrist. Leather cuff and a wide metal ring with some engraved phrase. But the most striking, if not outright shocking, was the sight of the jacket sleeves being rolled up to Ruby's elbows showing off her forearms. It wasn't exactly just the happenstance that Ruby had rolled up her sleeves, though admittedly that was the first time Regina saw that look on her, but rather what was _on_ her right arm that left Regina's eyes wide and startled.

Starting at the slender wrist of Ruby's right arm was dark, almost pitch black. The silver and ghostly shapes there appeared formless at first, but then Regina made out the pattern and a beautiful picture became clear. It was a tattoo. A full sleeve, going from her wrist and up her forearm until the image disappeared beneath the hem of the jacket. The masterful artwork depicted a pack of wolves running through the forest and at the same time up Ruby's arm. The realism of this piece was so tangible a shiver ran down Regina's spine immediately followed by a trail of goosebumps. For a second there she could vividly imagine being chased by that pack through the forest without an escape in sight.

She stood there stuck in place with one hand on the door handle. The change was striking and Regina could not believe she didn't see that wild, free side of Ruby before. It was like this was an entirely new person. The illusion persisted keeping her in place until Ruby looked up from her phone and saw her. She was wearing heavier make up, tasteful, but far more daring than her usual light touches. Dark eye shadow and blood red lipstick. But then a huge grin split her face and warm, mirthful green connected with Regina and... And _that_ Ruby was back. The one she was under the impression she knew, at least a bit.

Regina blinked, finally opened up the door – the bell announcing her arrival with a musical ding – and stepped up to the table on her right. The contradictory woman sitting at the table was looking at her with an odd expression. A genuine smile that caused little crinkles to appear at the corners of her eyes was evidence enough that Ruby was glad to see her, yet the tilt of her head was questioning. Regina glanced down at Ruby's arm and the immediate association with a large dog had flashed in her mind so vividly, she had to bite on her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

"You're early!" exclaimed Ruby in her typical exited fashion.

Regina stopped at the table looking down at her and chuckled. "Good morning to you too, Miss Lucas."

"Um, yeah. Mornin'." Ruby leaned back in her chair letting out an easy laugh.

Even if she wanted to Regina would not been able to stop her eyes from raking up and down Ruby's figure. She knew full well since their first meeting that Miss Lucas was an attractive woman, but now she was eliciting a very different impression. The impression that she had been hiding for the politeness and business sake all this time and then suddenly this morning she… She was free to really be herself and that open, unabashed sexuality was oozing of off her to Regina's further astonishment. From the height of her heels she had an amazing view of the girl lounging in a chair like it was form-fitted to her figure. She narrowed her eyes at the worn material of that white t-shirt. It wasn't frail, but it sure was thin and another surprise waiting for Regina was the red bra unashamedly peeking through the almost sheer material.

"You can take a seat, if you want," quipped Ruby as her grin grew in size. "Or you can keep staring at me, which I'm absolutely okay with, by the way."

Regina glanced up at Ruby's smug expression, her stunned reverie being broken. She felt warmth spreading at the tips of her cheekbones. With a smirk to match that of the other woman Regina lowered herself into the other chair settling her purse on the table.

"I have to admit, this look was quite a surprise for me, dear. You have to forgive my impolite response, I apolog–"

"Hey!" interrupted Ruby. "No need for that. I did enjoy putting on a show and honestly your reaction was priceless."

"Having fun at my expense? I'm not sure if that's the best way to keep your regulars, Miss Lucas."

"Well, I'm not working today, so let's just keep this between us, okay?"

Regina pursed her lips, then started slowly, "Since you're not at work right now, am I to assume that this–" she gestured vaguely towards Ruby.

"How I am on my own time?" Regina nodded. "Yep. This is how I dress and who I am and all that." Ruby chuckled. "I used to wear all sorts of over-the-top outfits to work while I was a teenager. Granny was furious, ha! But that was before I got older and started thinking more about business and the future. I wanna open up my own place one day, did I tell you that?"

"Once or twice," smiled Regina. She had heard this story about Ruby's big dream of owning a high class restaurant one day, as probably had every single regular.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Ruby shrugged, though the sheepish grin was replaced by a proud one immediately. "Anyways, I got more serious in college and about helping to run the diner. Respectable, some might say. I suspect Granny's proud of me, not that she'd ever openly admit it. But outside of work I'm still me and that's not gonna change."

"I can understand wanting to preserve your identity outside of work, dear," nodded Regina. "Though, I'm not quite sure what you're doing here on what seems to be your day off."

Ruby grin waned just a bit and she leaned forward. "I was waiting for you, actually."

"Hmm?" Regina raised a brow in question.

"So, the thing is, you know," started Ruby licking her lips. "We kinda hit it off from the start, right? And I'm pretty sure there have been signals. But if you aren't into women or like find it weird because I'm basically still a waitress and you're a customer, that's totally fine. Though, that shouldn't be a reason enough…"

Regina's lips quirked upwards as she listened to the frantic babble so uncharacteristic of the quick and witty Ruby she knew. Though the point of where this was going was pretty clear, Regina could not help her desire to tease Ruby a bit.

"I'm sorry, dear, what is it you're trying to say precisely?" Regina tilted her head and her lips spread into a smile. "Spit it out, we don't have the whole day."

Ruby looked taken aback for a moment, then snorted and shook her head – long brown and carmine strands falling down her face. "Damn, I'm usually smoother than this," she murmured before looking directly into Regina's eyes. "Would you like to go on a date with me, Regina?"

She waited a whole thirty seconds for Ruby to almost start squirming in her seat before saying, "I would love to, Ruby."

"Whoooh," exhaled the younger woman, then she was overcome with light laughter. "This must be weird, right? I haven't picked up anyone at work before. Hell, I didn't even know you were teaching at my own University until like a week ago!"

"Oh, come now, dear," said Regina with an indulgent smirk. "You got to school in a company of thirty thousand other students and I have the privilege to work with over three thousands fine educators as part of the faculty. Statistically speaking, there's always a very high probability of meeting someone connected with BU in this city. The University is one of, if not _the_ largest employer in Boston. It's not all that surprising if you think about it."

"Whatever you say, Professor." Ruby waved her hand dismissing all the boring statistics. "So, it's Saturday, how about next week?"

"Alright." Regina took out her phone and swiped at the screen. "I can give you my number and we'll iron out the details later in the week." Her smile suddenly became devilish. "Or we can have breakfast right now and then take a walk. A trial date as a test of our compatibility."

"Hey, whoa there!" Ruby put her hands up. "Compatibility? I was thinking more like having some fun and playing by the feel. I'm so not looking for anything serious right now." She hung her head glancing at Regina from under the wave of long tresses. "I'm not what you call your average person when it comes to hooking up or dating."

"Relax, Ruby. Neither am I."

Ruby huffed and fell back in her chair, which reminded Regina once again of a large playful dog and this time she didn't hold back a soft laugh. Ruby just shook her head.

"Red. I'd like you to call me Red. It's a nickname I go by. Only reserved for the special people," she said pulling her arms to rest behind her head.

"We'll see about that."

 **. . .**

Red shuddered again, her fingers fisting in the short raven hair. Her inner muscles clenched, the flutters of oncoming orgasm rattled through her. Waves of tremors spread all along her body from the hard point of her clit, which had been enjoying the exquisite attention of one nimble tongue. The flat plain of her stomach quivered, her long legs wrapped around the other woman's head trembled and stretched out to the limit... And then she fell backwards onto the bed, sweat slicked and spend.

The wild hair in her lap rose revealing a thoroughly satisfied Regina, hair mussed and lips glistening. She looked delightfully disheveled, so far removed from her usual composed persona she donned for work. Though the sparks in her dark chocolate eyes were anything but composed. Red chuckled and then laughed through her labored breaths. Her chest rising and falling unsteadily, a trail of perspiration in the valley between her breasts.

"That was amazing," she heaved. "No clue whatever has gotten into you, but can I have some rest, please?"

Regina snorted. "I remember someone has demanded last week to, and I quote 'spend at least three hours buried between my thighs'. Are _you_ complaining now?"

"No. No way. I'm all for it. Would have showed you a thumbs up, but my arms don't want to move. Legs too," responded Ruby with a bark of breathless laughter.

Regina sat up smiling. Her always so put together image broken and practically glowing with self-satisfaction. She was so gorgeous, Ruby's breathing would have hitched if she wasn't already short if it. All she did was watch as Regina slid up to her side. She nudged Red and flipped her on her front helping her to get comfortable on her stomach. Red had let out a groan as Regina dragged her hands down her sides. The fingers traveled lower working the soreness out if her tired out muscles – all the way down her legs and then back up to her shoulders. Ruby was letting out sounds she hadn't thought herself capable of. Long moans, stifled groans and even little whimpers of pleasure. And somehow enjoying a massage from Regina felt a hundred times more embarrassing than having sex with her. Red could not believe it, but her face felt a thousand degrees and the little flutter in the pit if her stomach had nothing to do with arousal. Regina's hands on her were putting her into a warm, relaxed state, like floating in a cloud. But beneath that Red was puzzled by her reactions. This was ridiculous, they had done far more than a massage, they were having sex a few minutes ago for cry out loud! Why in the world did this feel closer, more intimate all of a sudden...

They had been dating for three months now. At first it just been hooking up. The first two dates only ended in heated make out sessions in the dark corner of a VIP section of a prestigious club Regina took her to. Or on the bench under the moonlight in the small park Ruby knew about. The third date ended with them staggering into Regina's condo and only making it as far as the wide leather couch before all their clothes were gone and they had collapsed on it in a mess of tangled arms and legs. Over the next weeks they had christened every surface imaginable in Regina's spacious apartment.

It was easy and uncomplicated at first. Both just wanted to have some fun and enjoy each others company without the complications of expecting anything more. But then it had become clear that there was more to it, so Regina sat them down to have the _talk_. Honestly, it was far simpler than Red feared it would be. Her adamant stance on not being tied down or dictated terms of a relationship had brought her a rather unfair share of freak outs, jealous accusations and indignant name-calling. What she wasn't expecting from Regina – who seemed way too conservative on their first meeting, though she had learned very fast that it was an entirely wrong impression – was total understanding. An open relationship, no exclusivity, freedom to hook up with anyone she deemed appropriate (or hot, in Red's vocabulary), and no strings attached. The only rules Regina had set out were kind of self-evident. First, when Ruby was with Regina, she was with her full stop. For the time they spend together, there were only the two of them, unless specifically agreed upon beforehand. Second, she had to be responsible when going out with anyone else. Of course, the rules worked both ways, and Red agreed to them without a second thought.

It was good. Exactly what she wanted. Though, a pang of something she could not quite describe sometimes pulled at Red's heart.

Regina's fingertips lazily traced the dark shape of the wolf. It was the big part of the tattoo on her shoulder blade. A howling wolf against the background consisting of a full moon rising over the forest. Regina's delicate touch traveled over the lines and Red could almost see how she was petting the greyish fur of the beast. At first Regina was apprehensive of this one and other tattoos on Ruby's body. She used to say the realism of the pack had made her cautious, but that attitude didn't last. Now her fingers were tender, explorative. As if she was relishing the tactile feel of the pliable flesh beneath the art. The fingertips traced the pine trees of the forest. Along her shoulder blade, around to the shoulder, to the other set of wolves on her bicep. The pack running and jumping over logs, all the way down the darkened with ink arm. It was so relaxing, this reverent attention after the massage Regina had given her sore muscles.

"'Gina... Would you tell me the meaning of _your_ tattoo?" the words left her before Red caught on exactly what she was asking.

"My tattoo..." repeated Regina in contemplation, her fingers froze for a second then resumed redrawing the patterns on Ruby's bicep.

"Yes, your tattoo," continued Red, her face was half-hidden by the pillow, green eyes watching Regina like she was about to do something... Red couldn't put a finger on what she was so apprehensive about, but the way Regina seemed to tense every time she brushed her fingers over the little tattoo spoke volumes. "The one on your ankle. There are only two letters there. A ' _D_ _'_ and a ' _Z_ _'_ in a really cool font, some gothic thing, I think. What does it mean to you?"

Regina remained silent, her eyes on the wolves. "Ruby, you... I don't–"

"Hey, there," interrupted Red shifting to lay on her side and putting a hand over Regina's. "You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna. I get it. There's a lot of reasons for getting a tattoo, some not to be shared at all. I get it, I do. I just... I really would like to know more about you."

Regina glanced up at her, the delighted expression having been replaced by a shadow of far-away pain. Red knew those looks, she was familiar with that kind of pain on a much more intimate level than she would have liked to. It had dawned on her that she really, truly understood what the tattoo was about. She gave her hand another squeeze and tried to pull away leaving the choice to open up entirely to Regina. However her palm had been intercepted and pulled back in. Regina sighed watching as their fingers interlaced.

She shifted on the bed laying down and scooching lower to settle in her side – a mirror to Ruby. Though, even though their heads rested on the same large pillow Regina was still only looking at the connected fingers on the sheet between them. Ruby's thumb was drawing reassuring circles on the back of her palm.

Finally, after a while of silence, Regina spoke. "That tattoo represents something I've lost. I got it a long time ago. It's a reminder and a..." Her voice was steady if a bit colorless and her eyes remained dry. Regina's unseeing eyes were fixed on their clasped hands. "It is a tribute, I suppose."

Regina took a deep breath and looked Red straight in the eyes. Rich chocolate was clouded, but firm and it warmed up the moment it was met with the vibrant green hue.

"I don't want to talk about it tonight. That tattoo is intensely personal. But it means a lot that you want to know, Ruby. I know you have realized, I don't get really close to people. There's a reason for that. I have kept you at a distance, there's a reason for that as well. It's hard for me to truly connect."

Red squeezed the hand in hers and smirked. "I seem to remember us doing a fair amount of _connecting_ just a short while ago."

Regina winced and glared at her, though her eyes softened at the expression on Ruby's face.

"That is not what I meant and you well damned know it. It takes a lot to trust someone with your mind and heart after..." her voice trailed away and eyes widened as if she had said too much.

"Gina," sighed Ruby. She tugged on her palm and pulled Regina flush against her front. Regina stiffened at first, but then melted into the embrace. She tucked her face into the crook of Red's neck, gripped tightly at her back. Their legs tangled together in a comfortable warmth if two bodies.

Ruby reached one of her hands and ran her fingers through the mussed sable locks, her short nails scratching at Regina's scull.

"Listen," she whispered at her ear level. "I'm not gonna push. I'm not gonna demand or expect anything from you you're not willing or ready to give. But I'd like for you to trust me, to let me in someday."

"I do trust you," mumbled Regina into her neck.

"But not enough to believe I won't break your heart. I can read between the lines. And it's fine." Ruby inhaled through the raven locks as her chin rested atop of Regina's head. She smelled of that same apple shampoo. "This thing we have, it's nice, better than nice. But I do want more than no-strings-fun-times. It's not what we have agreed to and all that, but I grew to care about you, Regina. And I'm willing to wait. Since, ya know, you're worth it."

"Thank you, Red." Regina's heartfelt whisper was quiet, bit not missed by Ruby.

She just pulled Regina tighter to herself and closed a secure circle of her long arms around the woman. Soon her breathing steadied and Red felt her eyelids growing heavier and finally slide close. In the morning she had remembered the weirdest dream of a silhouette leaning over her as she slept. The person with gleaming in the darkness brown eyes just stared at her through the dead hours of the night. Puzzled, Ruby looked over to the peacefully sleeping woman in the bed to her right. Regina didn't stir at her waking, only liked her lips, a serene expression on her face. Maybe, it wasn't a dream after all. Red watched her girlfriend sleep for a few minutes, then got up and hurried off to make breakfast. She had a shift that morning and would have to slip out in a hurry. Ruby decided not to wake Regina, but leave her a note along with the brewing coffee, the smell of which was sure to wake Regina in fifteen minutes or so.

Skipping down the set of stairs at the entrance to the apartment building where Regina's condo was located, Ruby smiled at the warm ball of hope that found its place in her chest.

What she didn't know at the time was that this was the night something had shifted between them. Something had changed.

 **. . .**

Red fell back onto the bed with a thud of the mattress. The sheets rustled underneath her as Ruby stretched and groaned. Regina glanced at the in the reflection of the mirror. Her girlfriend was lounging on the bed like a oversized cat or, maybe a canine, since that analogy would be more to Red's taste. Those black leggings were doing wonders for her long legs and the red shirt she wore was such a stark contrast to her white skin, it magnetically drew the eyes. Though Regina lamented Red's refusal to part with her short leather jacket, the thing was surely not the proper attire for the play, she had to admit it just looked too good on her.

A melodic giggle startled Regina out of her contemplation and she noticed her tube of lipstick frozen halfway to her lips. She glanced back in the mirror and found Ruby's green eyes full of mirth staring back.

"Like what you see?" quipped the girl on the bed, at times too insufferable for her own good. Regina simply let out a short huff and returned to perfecting her makeup.

Red giggled again. "We could stay in, you know. No need to go to a fancy show to keep me entertained." She watched for a moment with a soft grin plastered on her face. When Regina moved on to put a pair of stylish earrings in Red gave her a wink, though that didn't gather her a reaction.

"Oh, come on, Gina, give me something! I have been waiting for half an hour until you pretty up. The least you can do is give me some attention. Don't pretend I'm not getting to you, baby."

Regina rose a brow seeing Ruby schooch up and turn to her side with her head propped on her arm. She was presenting a rather tempting picture, though Ruby didn't look like she deserved to be party to that knowledge just yet. Regina sighed as she took last check of her features, wafted her perfectly coiffed hair and threw a thoughtful look over her shoulder.

"I did your make up, now you should have enough patience to wait for me to be ready. I don't know how do you expect to be a restaurant owner with an attention span of a child."

"Aw, I'm not that bad. You're the one distracting me. It's all on you, Gina."

Regina turned around and shook her head. "I don't know why do I allow you to call me that. I despise nicknames, the practice is so juvenile."

Ruby slid off the bed in one motion, her long legs brought her to Regina in two strides. Her hands immediately found purchase on Regina's waist.

"That's no mystery. It's because of the same reason you agreed to call me Red. It's the same reason I love giving people nicknames so much. You _like_ me."

Regina huffed indignantly at the playful tone, which only spurred Red on.

"Yes, Gina, you like-like me. You wanna hold hands and give me your favorite toy, share your lunch. Should we carve our initials in a tree somewhere? With a huge heart around. Or we could–"

Regina surged forward and shut her up with a short but hard kiss on the lips.

"Shut up." she said once they parted, but Ruby just laughed, a full, genuine laugh. She was obviously doing it on purpose, saying all the things Regina found childish and naive while not meaning a word of it. She was teasing her to the detriment of Regina's sanity, or at least her temperament.

"I can't even be angry at you like this." complained Regina shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Ruby elected to answer the rhetorical question. "Spoil me, let me take you out on a date, have sex for most of the night. And keep me forever."

"I'm not a master, Red, and you're not a dog." Regina grew serious. "You're free to do whatever you want. I'm not your keeper."

"That was just a joke. Will you stop worrying about it? I have said a thousand times already, all I want from you is what I get. Neither of us is a one-person-type-of-girl. We both like to have the option to go out and hook up and see what a night could bring. Me more than you, really. The freedom and trust of that is something rarely seen, or admitted. But we both know that about each other. And it's absolutely fine with me. No illusions, no passive aggressive treatment or possessive tendencies. I got all of that crap too many times from boyfriends and girlfriends alike. You get me, Gina. The only promise I need is that I can always come back to you."

Ruby closed her arms around Regina and drew her in an embrace. Regina's own arms sneaked up to her back enjoying the feel of leather. They had molded to each other, and Regina caught herself net being annoyed at their height difference in the slightest, even with both of them wearing heels Ruby was several inches taller. Being perfectly honest, the feeling of safely and securely wrapped in Red's presence was at the same time scary and exhilarating, and Regina couldn't tell which feeling was stronger than the other.

"Alright, alright," murmured Regina with her head laying on Red's shoulder. "I'm sorry. You see, tonight was supposed to be easy and unburdened by doubts or anything of that kind. It's not how I pictured tonight starting out."

"Oh?" breathed out Ruby above her and Regina noticed the same teasing tone in her voice right away. "Well, it is our nine month anniversary and you have picked out a nice play for us to see. And booked the restaurant. I was surprised not to find flowers waiting for me when I got her here. Who's the romantic now, huh?"

"Stop it." Regina let out a sigh. "I just wanted to have a nice evening with you. The occasion doesn't really matter to me."

"But it does to me. I'm a sucker for anniversaries, didn't you know?"

Regina couldn't help it. She laughed at the boundless supply of humor and energy Rudy had, a good portion of which she constantly used to either drive her up the wall or slide down that very wall in uncontrollable fits of laughter. Shaking her head she disengaged their embrace, took a few steps to grab her clutch off the side of the vanity and strolled to the door. At the threshold she turned and reached out her hand.

"Coming, dear?"

Red could not be grinning more brightly as she slipped her hand into Regina's and followed her out.

"You bet'cha, I am."

 **. . .**

Driving up to her cabin, Regina heard the sound of her phone buzzing. She glanced at her car's display the phone had been paired to and saw the three letters that made her smile. She pushed the call button on the steering wheel and answered.

"Hello, Red."

"Hey you!" sounded the chipper voice. "What are you doing?"

"Driving. I have just left the campus, heading out to the highway." Regina looked over to the mirror taking a turn. "I take it you're still going to be busy over the weekend."

"I'm sorry I got roped into helping out Granny. I hope you'll have fun relaxing at the cabin without me."

"It's alright, dear. I understand. You do need as much experience to be ready when the time comes." Regina chuckled under her breath. "I plan on dining in your restaurant one day."

"Uh-huh, maybe I even give you a discount." Ruby laughed her own joke, but then grew quiet.

"What is it, Red?" prodded Regina.

"Nothin'. I mean, it's just I do like helping Granny and I love managing the diner, but there's this thing." Red sighed on the other end of the call and then blurted out in a whine. "I'm gonna be so bored this weekend!"

Regina couldn't help but laugh. The sound of her rich, soft laughter filled the car.

"Stop laughing at me, woman!" piped up Red, but her tone betrayed her own mirth. "See, both my best friends flew off to a small town in a middle of nowhere. Stonebrooke, no… Sturdybroke or something like that. My other option – the childhood friend, I might add, right, she sure doesn't seem like one now! – is off with her photographer experiencing all the colors of the rainbow being crazy in love, ugh. It's not like I'm not happy for her, but they're all in their own little world and communications have been cut. And what about me? I'm just gonna slave away my youth at work doing more work."

"I'm sorry about that, dear." said Regina, the smile firmly on her lips. "Don't you want to go to a club or do something else beside working all the time?"

"Nah, babe, I'm not really feeling up to going out and being the target of a million cliche pickup lines on my own. At least not this time."

"Well, why don't we have dinner on Tuesday and maybe I can make it all worthwhile." purred Regina, lowering the timbre of her voice.

"Yes, please," came a breathless plea in response. "Your place?"

"Naturally. I will call you on Monday."

"Alright, can't wait! Oh! And, Regina," Ruby's voice had changed from heated to warm and concerned. "The grumpy man on TV said the storm could be here as soon as Sunday evening. He has terrible fashion sense, but I sorta trust him on that weather thing. You be careful."

"I will. Thank you, Red, darling. You worry too much."

"Yeah, well…" stumbled Ruby awkwardly.

"Have fun with the inventory!" sing-songed Regina to clear up the mood.

"How did you…?" murmured Red, then she snorted and shouted, "Oh, shut up!" before hanging up with a bark of laughter.

Regina drove on smiling to herself. An idle thought of how one seemingly random desire for a cup of coffee had resulted in this relationship, a much deeper connection Regina thought herself capable of anymore, had tickled her mind. It was unfortunate that Red couldn't accompany her this weekend, but she would have to do without. She was going to have a quiet weekend at her father's cabin. Relax, read, maybe take a swim in the lake. It was surely going to be an uneventful two days. And she was going to get back home way before that storm would hit.

She was going to be proven wrong on both accounts by Monday morning.

 _That_ storm was coming to Boston.

* * *

 **AN:** Just a reminder, all follow ups in this series will be oneshots. At least until I have set up everything for a multichapter fic. Keep an eye out for more if you liked the stories and let me know what you thought!


End file.
